


they were young and they had each other

by emiibry



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Guilty Pleasures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiibry/pseuds/emiibry
Summary: Even though he brushes off the question, Sam does, in fact, have feelings for Blaine. Knowing that is a lot harder than telling him that.Canon divergence for 4x17, Guilty Pleasures.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	they were young and they had each other

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 4x17. Title is from Copacabana (super creative I know). Something similar to this has probably been done before, but I love these boys and wanted to write something of my own. I'm super rusty and also not good at including details so please excuse any minor discrepancies you may find. Also just pretend Sam and Brittany never dated, that's what I usually do!

“Do you have…  _ feelings _ for me?”

There it was. Right there out in the open. A question Sam had asked himself maybe thousands of times in the last few weeks. Time seemed to slow as he looked into Blaine’s hazel eyes, the hushed question hanging in the locker room air. Did he?

Sam shakes it off, continuing unperturbed, detailing his identity as a Fanilow. Blaine is a good friend. Blaine is kind and encouraging and…  _ cute,  _ his brain supplies. Yeah, cute, he acquiesces. 

When the conversation is over it’s obvious to Sam the way the same discussion could have been applied to an entirely different situation. Yeah, he’s a bit of a himbo, but he’s not stupid. Blaine was urging him to… come out, in a way… and asked him if he had  _ feelings _ for him. Which is a silly question, because really, how could Sam  _ not _ have feelings for him? Aside from the whole straight thing, which Sam is beginning to realize isn’t really on the table anymore.

But seriously, Blaine is  _ beautiful.  _ And Sam is pretty sure Blaine is the best friend he’s ever had. The way he’s always there for him, supporting him. The  _ video _ he made? No one has ever cared that much about Sam, except for maybe his parents. Not even Mercedes. And he knows it’s been a hard senior year so far for Blaine, too. But with all his responsibilities and burdens, he still finds time to make Sam feel like he’s  _ worth _ something. Not just every now and then but every single day. Sam thinks,  _ good thing he’s on the Cheerios, because he’s like, the world’s awesomest cheerleader.  _

_ So yeah _ ,  _ I do have feelings for him. Big feelings. Colossal, ginormous, crazy, all-kinds-of-awesome feelings.  _ It wasn’t really some big epiphany to him, however anticlimactic that might seem. It was inevitable. He was at the point where it hurt to imagine living his life without Blaine walking alongside him every day. 

But how to tell him? And should he at all? He wasn’t even sure if Blaine had been joking when he asked that earlier. As far as Sam knew, Blaine was still hung up on Kurt. 

Regardless, Sam Evans had never been one to shy away from his feelings. He had always been one to take risks, even if that meant getting hurt. And something in his heart told him that Blaine wouldn’t be weird about it if he didn’t reciprocate Sam’s feelings. Blaine really cared about him, right? Right. Everything was going to be okay. 

Breaking himself out of his reverie, Sam puts those thoughts aside for later. Despite the general Manilow consensus, he decides to go rehearse  _ Copacabana  _ to distract himself.  _ I’ll worry about my feelings later. I’ll worry about my feelings later. I’ll worry about my feelings later.  _

\---------------------------

“That was so brave!” Blaine starts, and the whole team chimes in with praises after Sam’s  _ Copacabana _ performance. Huh. Turns out being a Fanilow wasn’t so shameful after all. And the look on Blaine’s face, the way his eyes are just lit up from Sam’s  _ bravery.  _ Sam would pay a thousand bucks at the drop of a hat if it meant seeing that sparkle in his eyes. Seriously, Blaine has these crazy, mystical… Furby eyes (which probably sounds better in his head than it would out loud). And he means that in the sweetest way possible. Sam knows he only reserves that sparkle for the people who mean the most to him, and that alone tugs at his heart and makes him feel funny.  _ Usually, that sparkle has only ever been reserved for Kurt,  _ something pokes. 

But no, Sam has seen that look a lot lately. And Kurt hasn’t been around. One way or another, at some point, Sam knows that look became almost exclusively  _ his.  _ And maybe it sounds possessive, especially when he hasn’t even told Blaine how he feels yet, but he wants, so desperately, for that look to really be his and his alone. 

_ I’ll tell him soon. I don’t know how, but I’m gonna. I can’t wait any longer. _

\---------------------------

If he’s honest with himself, he knows he’s only nudging Blaine so hard about revealing his guilty pleasure to buy himself more time to build up the courage to talk to him. Which is silly, because it’s not really time-sensitive, but Sam feels like if he doesn’t tell him soon, he never will. And even though having to go through life without ever telling Blaine how he feels sounds like hell, he’s just gonna keep deflecting for a little bit longer. Despite the fact that he’s starting to get on Blaine’s nerves a little. Which he knows he is. 

\---------------------------

Blaine has them gathered in the auditorium for what Sam guesses is his big reveal, probably as silly as Sam’s was, and Sam takes in the piano and thinks,  _ my best friend is so talented and amazing and gorgeous and talented and amazing.  _ The first few notes ring out and Sam recognizes the song pretty quickly. It sounds a little mournful and Blaine’s face definitely matches that. Sam tenses. Yeah, he would definitely describe his critical thinking skills, in most cases, as somewhat sub-par, but from the song’s subject matter and Blaine’s obvious emoting, he can determine relatively easily that the song is about Kurt. And that makes his stomach hurt a little. 

But Blaine sings, “ _ You’re the only one who really knew me at all,”  _ and just, looks right at Sam. And Sam thinks that maybe it doesn’t mean anything, because come on, the song’s obviously about  _ Kurt.  _ But when he repeats the line he very pointedly looks at Sam again, and now Sam just sort of squints a little, his hands clasped tightly together, because  _ hello!!! what does that mean?  _

_ “I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry.”  _ Blaine is looking at him  _ so _ hard right now. Sam gulps, not really sure what to do, just watches as Blaine pours his heart out on stage. Sam realizes now.  _ He beat me to it.  _ Blaine is really, for lack of better words, singing  _ at  _ him. 

“ _ It’s the chance I’ve gotta take.”  _

The song concludes and Sam can feel the tension he’s holding, mostly because he’s not really sure what to do with himself. Tina has to be her usual nosey self and of course, Blaine whips up some explanation about the song being for  _ Kurt,  _ but Sam knows. It doesn’t matter what Blaine tells everyone else, Sam  _ knows.  _ They’ve exchanged some pretty heavy eye contact within the last few minutes and Sam doesn’t believe that answer for one second. 

_ He sang to me.  _

\---------------------------

Later, Sam gets a text from Blaine,  _ come 2 the auditorium to help me with my other song?  _ Sam gets this weird sort of butterfly-like feeling in his stomach, and texts back,  _ be there in a sec.  _ He’s not sure if Blaine wants to talk about that performance or not, but Sam decides that either way, he’s gonna come clean about his feelings.

He opens the door near the stage to find Blaine playing, and Sam has to admire the way that his downcast eyelashes look, even from that far away, as he focuses on the keys of the piano.  _ He really is pretty.  _

“What’s that?”

Blaine grins. “I wanted to do one more Phil Collins song before they made us put our guilty pleasures back in the closet.” Inside, Sam muses,  _ the metaphor continues.  _

_ Go for it, Evans.  _ “Well, maybe we don’t have to. I mean, everybody seems to be having so much fun with them, y’know, out on the table… maybe life’s just better this way.”  _ Crap. How do I say this? What do I say? _

Blaine sounds a little strained but remains playful, “I don’t know about that. I think if we always indulged ourselves in that kind of thing, we’d make a lot of people pretty uncomfortable.” And Sam realizes Blaine’s talking about  _ him.  _ He’s worried about making Sam uncomfortable. He’s under the impression that Sam is uncomfortable with the concept of Blaine having a crush on him, and Sam realizes,  _ he probably feels horrible about it.  _ He knows how Blaine dwells and stews over things until he’s a mess inside over it. 

“You don’t have to be uncomfortable,” he breathes out, deciding then and there he’s gonna lay it all out, no matter what happens. Blaine’s chin jerks up in surprise and Sam keeps going, “Dude, it’s okay I get it, your… your guilty pleasure is me.”

Blaine stutters, and Sam continues in order to relieve what seems to be embarrassment, “I know we’ve gotten really close this year and that it’s kinda… shifted lately. I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I was sorta afraid to say anything but then you asked me if I had  _ feelings  _ for you and that was kinda the breaking point for me. Because I do. I really really do.” 

Blaine’s doing the thing again where he just looks right into Sam’s soul while he gathers his thoughts, and kind of half-whispers, “Wow, okay.” 

“... Yeah. Please say something.” 

“Um,” Blaine gulps and takes a deep breath. “So you… you like me back? I haven’t made all this up in my head?” Sam grimaces, he  _ knows _ this was probably really getting to Blaine, and he doesn’t deserve that on top of everything else he has going on.

Sam’s lips quirk up in a half-smile, “I know I’ve never given any indication that I wasn’t totally straight. And to tell you the truth, I’ve never really thought I wasn’t straight before. But you,” he pauses for the words to come to him, “you’ve somehow made me feel whole in this short span of time since the school year started. Not like I was damaged or anything before, but. I was missing something. Someone. You’re my best friend and I love you so much for all of that, everything, but I wanna give you so much more. I wanna be with you, Blaine.” 

When he stops, he takes the moment to really look at Blaine and sees his eyes are shining like he’s trying to keep a tear from falling. Sam moves around the piano to the bench and sits and wraps his arms around his best friend, and Blaine drops his head to Sam’s shoulder as they hug. 

Blaine takes a shuddering breath and says, “I wanna be with you too. I can’t believe this, Sam. I had it all wrong in my head, y’know?” 

“I know, B, I’m sorry. That’s my fault.”

Blaine looks up at him, “No, hey. It’s nobody’s fault. We’re both pretty clueless sometimes.” He smiles, wide. ‘It’s why we love each other so much.”

Sam grins. This is so awesome. “You love me, huh?”

“I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone, Sam. Even if I didn’t wanna kiss you every time I looked at you, you still  _ get  _ me.” They’re close enough that they’re breathing in each other’s faces now, which would suck if either of them had gross breath.  _ Good thing neither of us does,  _ Sam thinks. 

“I wanna kiss you so bad right now, dude.” 

“How did that sound so cute even with you calling me ‘dude’?” Blaine breathes, almost rhetorically, as he leans in and captures Sam’s lips, and Sam’s hand comes around to clasp Blaine’s jaw.

They kiss sweetly for a bit before Sam deepens the kiss, maneuvering his tongue gently against Blaine’s lips, and Blaine makes this little gasping noise, and Sam thinks,  _ Maybe it sounds crazy but I wanna marry him someday. _

The kiss breaks, their foreheads resting against each other, and Sam realizes one of his hands has made its way to Blaine’s waist.  _ He really is so cute and petite and adorable and… all mine.  _

“Do you wanna maybe have dinner at Breadstix tonight?” Blaine asks shyly, leaning back and pushing some strands of Sam’s hair behind his ear. Sam has to stop himself from shuddering at the touch.  _ Quit overreacting dude, he just touched your ear.  _

Sam smiles at him and lifts himself off the piano bench, as they both head toward the door. “I’d love that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything this long before, ahh! Hope you enjoyed. Comments/kudos are appreciated. <3


End file.
